Anmesia
by DemonPhoenix9
Summary: Filia gets lost at sea and ends up at Wolf Pack Island.
1. Default Chapter

Hmm this is another of my Xel/Fi fics hope you like. ^_^  
  
Val eagerly tugged at Filia's hand as she walked away quickly followed by Jillas and Gravos. "For the last (achoo) time you three no, I don't think we have the time to go on a cruise vacation," Filia wailed while Val now angrier tugged at her arm. Gravos and and Jillas blocked the door so she couldn't leave.  
  
"Oh please, Filia-kasan, it won't be a long cruise and me, Jillas and Gravos really want to go it. It will be really relaxing for you," Val said while snuggling into her side. Filia groaned.  
  
"Come on you guys (achoo) I'm not even feeling good and it's the busy season (achoo)",Filia grabbed a tissue and wiped her now messy nose. Val stepped back afraid to be sneezed on. Gravos stepped closer.  
  
"The fresh air will do you good Filia,"Gravos sulked. Filia shook her head indicating the answer was still no. Jillas was about to speak until Val silenced him. Val stepped in front of Filia using all the childish charm he had. Val's eyes started to water and he started wailing.  
  
"Filia (waaah) your so mean. You're supposed to be taking care of me, I mean your race the Golden dragons murdered my race and the least you could do (waaaah) is take us on a cruise. You just don't love me that's it, isn't it," Val wailed onward while Filia raised her hand to her ears and sneezed once more.  
  
"Alright, Alright, (achoo) pack your bags where leaving now!" Filia turned around and bounded upstairs to pack her bag and find another Kleenex box. Val smiled at Jillas and Gravos and shook their hands in a job well done and stated, "Now, that's how you manipulate your guardians," Val continued beaming and Jillas smiled.  
  
"That was a cheap shot Val," And all three of them bounded upstairs to pack their bags for a beautiful sea cruise.  
  
  
  
Val stared at the open sea and sniffed the ocean air. He saw Gravos and Jillas coming back from the cabin rooms they were staying in. Val hopped closer to them dogging the other children who ran past him. "So how is Filia doing is she alright," Val asked sheepishly. Gravos looked down at him.  
  
"The doctor says she has a high fever and probably shouldn't be moved but he said she'll be fine in a few days," Gravos stated while Val sighed in relief. They didn't notice but Jillas was creeping away to the pool deck and they ran in front him. Gravos glared at him angrily. "Jillas, how could you be sneaking off while poor Filia is sick," yelled Gravos. Jillas sighed and grabbed Val's hand running off.  
  
"You take care of Filia-neesan today me and Val are going to enjoy ourselves," yelled Jillas. Gravos turned red and started shaking his fist in the air jumping up and down and creating quite a scene for himself.  
  
"Get back here you JERKS," screamed Gravos. ******************************************* I hope you liked this chapter please review. Bye 


	2. Storm

Hope ya like chpt. 2 ^_^ Filia heaved as she could feel another cough coming up. Sweat was pouring from her forehead as she tossed and turned in her bed, wondering where Gravos was with her glass of water. Her pointy ears twitched as she sensed a storm coming. But slowly passed from exhaustion as Val, Jillas and Gravos entered her room. Jillas ran up to her bedside and placed a cool rag on her forehead and looked down at her sadly. "Poor Filia-neechan, this trip isn't doing so good for her fever," Jillas turned to the others and saw them nod their heads in agreement. Suddenly they heard someone shouting "Attention, Attention" on top deck. All three of them ran out closing the door so Filia wouldn't feel a draft. On top deck Val could see it was the Captain's first mate calling attention to everyone to be prepared for a storm coming up. Val looked pleadingly at Gravos. "Oh no, if a storm comes up Filia could get in even worse in her condition. It's all my fault," Val slooped his shoulder and looked down. Then he felt to reassuring hands on his shoulder and he looked up. "It's not your fault Val, it's just something that happened," Jillas said as he tried soothing Val. Just then they could see the sea shift with waves and the sky blacken with the few sparks of lightning and thunder aiming around the ship. Craack. The lightning has struck the ship. Val, Jillas and Gravos all looked at each other and started racing back to Filia's cabin. Trying to dodge all the screaming and panicking people who were going to the lifeboats. Gravos growled and looked at his companions. "All these people are making it harder to get to Filia, why can't they get outta the way," hollered Gravos as manuvered himself from being trampled. Another lightning struck the side of the ship and to everyone's horror they noticed the ship was sinking and that a fire was spreading on the deck from lightning. As Val, Jillas and Gravos tried to push their might back to Filia they could not for the crowd was pushing them back to the life boats and when they finally were seated on the life boats they were denied access to get back to the ship no matter how much they protested. Val eyes were beginning to water as the lifeboat detached from the side of the ship. "Filia"!! As he reached out pleadingly but was stopped by Jillas and Gravos who were also crying as they drifted farther from the ship. Filia's eye snapped open. She knew something was wrong so as much pain she was feeling got out of bed and stumbled to the door. She slowly turned to door but was greeted by a rush of water and was swept out into the hall closer to the hole in the ship. Filia gasped for air as she tried to hold onto the railing in the hall from being swept out into the sea from the hole. But Filia was loosing strength and let go of her hold and was swept out into the raging sees. Trying to resurface Filia found her self being pushed around by the waves like a rag doll getting weak from not getting any air. She soon reached the surface only to be pulled back under and being hit by something heavy on the head. She soon tasted and smelt the hint of blood in the water and slowly reached to touch her head, which was bleeding. With Filia's last strength she grabbed a drifting piece of wood and held on for dear life, then she blacked out She slowly opened her throbbing eyes as she heard the faintest of howls coming from in front of her also of something poking her in the side. She clutched the sand in her hands and spit out the sand in her mouth and looked forward. She saw about 5 huge wolves staring back at her with golden eye and a young handsome man with shoulder length purple hair and a black and yellow priest garb holding a wooden staff with a red or black stone. She couldn't tell it was too dark. She tried stand up but couldn't slowly to drift back to unconsciousness whispering the words "Who am I." But also hearing the young man speak as he came closer. "Fi-chan what are you doing on Wolf Pack Island and what do you mean Who am I," Xellos said as he bent down toward her. ************************************************* How do you like chapter 2 please review? 


	3. Discussions

Hope you like chpt. 3 ^.^  
  
  
  
Xellos furiously shook the dragon maiden. Ignoring the fact he was pressuring more blood to seep out. "Damn, just what in nine hells is Filia doing here? If this is some trick to assassinate Beastmaster.(sigh) might as well bring her back with me." Xellos let go of her shoulder and grabbed onto her arm dragging Filia against the rough sand. The wolves at his side looked at him quizzically and whimpered. Once again Xellos sighed, let go of Filia's arm and held her up at his chest. Filia snuggled against his chest making his shirt stained with shinning blood and then she muttered "warm." Xellos looked down at her and he smiled. "Yes it is warm." Then accompanied with his wolves he walked out into the forest and to his master's castle.  
  
Xellas Metallium took another sip from her goblet and glanced at her priest or son. "So you just found that dragon lying their. umh it's Filia right a Golden Dragon. Am I mistaken?" Xellas took another sip from her goblet waiting for an answer. Xellos smiled and nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Yes, you're correct as always. Beastmaster. I have her sleeping in my chambers. Her wounds were all bandaged up by the others." Xellos took a glance to the wolves behind who nodded. "Beastmaster, shall I get rid of her. I'm not quite sure why she is here. However it seems she has lost her memory so asking her questions is futile." Xellos clenched onto his staff. Xellas gave him a predatory smile.  
  
"Xellos, did I train you to be a fool. Remember this you must always be ahead of everyone by 50 steps." Xellas licked her lips savouring the taste of the wine. Xellos sweatdropped and looked up at his master confused. She sighed. "Xellos, that dragon has quite immense power for her kind. She is still quite young to use it all yet. Who knows when we will need her assistance? Why do you think I haven't ordered you to finish off Lina Inverse and her silly troupe." Said Xellas still sipping from her goblet. Xellos nodded his head and loosened his grip on his staff.  
  
"Yes, I understand your words now Beastmaster. Whoever thought my silly dragon has just found a twist of let's say affection from my master." Xellos stifled a laugh. Xellas smiled down at him once more.  
  
"Just go and watch her for now, Xellos and try to get her memory back as well. It pains me to say this but if she turns out to be a spy kill her with no resistance no matter how much you don't want to hurt her, ne Xellos.' Xellas broke out into laughter after seeing Xellos' shocked face from listening to those words. He rapidly brushed of his shock and embarrassment.  
  
"Yes, Beastmaster." Then Xellos turned and walked away the wolves behind quickly followed. Xellas took another sip and smiled.  
  
****  
  
Filia awoke feeling and quickly risen. Realizing she was no longer in sand but in a dark room. On a very large yet comfy bed with silk sheets. The pain in her head had also awakened and she clutched her head feeling soft bandages. She heard a howl in the distance and the cool breeze coming from the open balcony. "Where am I. Even better question who am I."  
  
***************************************** Yup that's chpt. 3. What do you think? 


	4. Meetings (again)

Soka this No. 4. Enjoy. ^_^  
  
Filia shook her head in frustration. Thinking about the same question going over and over in her mind 'who was she'. In her frustration she gave a tiny screech and jumped out of the large bed. Only to jump back in a she saw some of the shadows rustle and make a growling noise at her. Filia hastily jumped back into bed and drew the covers over her head only to hear the door slowly and someone approaching with soft footsteps. Filia felt a hand tug at the covers trying to pull them over her head. The person succeeded. It was the violet haired man from before. For someone Filia didn't know or thought she didn't know the person was smiling down at her with closed eyes. The man spoke. "So, your finally awake. Ne my little selfish dragon." Xellos placed a cool hand on her forehead. "Hmm it seems your fever has gone down. But it looks like you still have that shock of amnesia." Xellos removed his hand from her forehead. Filia blinked in shock. This man seemed to know her.  
  
"Excuse me sir, am I supposed to be a dragon, and also how do you know who I am? What's my name?" Filia quickly shot off questions while Xellos just stood there laughing. "Excuse me, sir but did I make a joke or something?" Filia tilted her head while she watched the violet-haired man stifle a few more giggles.  
  
"Oh no don't mind me you didn't say a joke." Xellos stared into her wide curious blue eyes and thought so she even for got my pet name huh, well good ridden to NAMAGOMI! I wonder if I should mess with her a bit. But then Xellos heard an all too familiar voce that said, "don't be stupid and tell her the truth". Xellos sighed. Filia was getting uneasy, the man was spacing out for than about 5mins, so she decided to tap him on the arm the man jumped then sweatdropped formed at the back of his head. Filia blinked then laughed and smiled.  
  
"Umh, excuse me but not to be rude but may you tell me about myself I can't seem to remember who I am." Filia looked down at her lap then heard the man speak she looked up.  
  
"Your name is Filia UI Copt and your part of the Golden Dragon race." Xellos said then opened his eyes just to witness her shock.  
  
"Rea..Really I'm an actual dragon. I can't believe this!" Just as Filia shock was getting overwhelming her tail popped out and Filia squeaked. Xellos laughed and patted her heading nodding his head showing her it was real. Filia's astounded face turned into a smile and then she started wiggling her tail around admiring the cute pink bow. She stroked it and then wiggled it in front of Xellos. They both chuckled at this. Xellos forgot just how amusing Filia was. Filia spoke once more interrupting Xellos' thoughts. " Cool. But what is your name?" Filia beamed up at him and Xellos smirked.  
  
"My name is Namagomi Metallium eehhh!" Xellos turned white and dropped to the ground then quickly stood up. "Noo wait, wait my name is Xellos, Xellos Metallium please don't call me Namagomi!" Filia broke out in laughter then lifted up her hand to his.  
  
"Well even though we met we should have another proper greeting my name is Filia UI Copt. Nice to meet you." Filia smiled and Xellos grabbed her head not really knowing why.  
  
"My name is Xellos Metallium and the pleasure is all mine." They shook hands and smiled at eachother laughing all the while.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Ooooh how did you like that chpt. Oh Filia's being so nice to Xel. 


	5. Love Talk

Ahh it's chpt.5 yattah! ^ _ ^  
  
Ever since Filia has gained consciousness and shook Xellos' hands. Things have been very interesting. Filia still didn't gain any of her memories back but Xellos was there to help with that department. Like when Xellos told Filia how much they used to fight or about mace-sama. Also even though Xellos wasn't supposed Xellas did a little bit of tweaking to Filia's memories. Like for instance her and Filia were way back drinking partners and one evening Xellos came back from a mission to see both Filia and Xellas dancing naked holding 3 goblets in their hands in the throne room singing showgirls. For Xellos that was truly a disturbing evening. Even though Filia was adored by both Xellos and Xellas the wolves still did not trust Filia totally and growled, hissed and snapped at her except for one genki and frisky wolf cub which was Xellos' and Filia's favourite wolf. Which they chose to name together Streak because his eyes were violet but sometimes you saw a streak of golden yellow in it. One day Xellas decided Xellos had to be off on another mission.  
  
"I just want you to check out the mazoku uprising for me Xellos then you can come back and chat with your girlfriend or dragonessfriend whichever." Xellas giggled at her own wit and wiggled her feet while sitting in her throne. Xellos smirked and growled while Filia blushed and tried to cover her face with her hands.  
  
"Xellas-donno please stop that, me and Xellos are just good friends that's all." Filia still was trying to hide her blush failing to notice Xellos staring at her at the corner of his eyes. Xellas gave a smirk to the 'couple'. Thinking about how to approach the talk she and Filia will have to have when Xellos departs.  
  
"No matter, Xellos just get going or shall I have to send Filia instead. Hmm a dragon minion interesting." Xellas cackled accompanied by Filia giggling and Xellos fuming.  
  
"Yare, yare. Fine I'm going just don't let me come home seeing you guys drunk and naked again." With that Xellos teleported out of sight leaving Xellas, Filia and a few wolves left in the throne room. Streak ran up to Filia and started tugging at her shoes and looked up at her with huge eyes. Filia picked him and he gave her a little lick. Xellas cleared her throat and both of Streak and Filia gave their attention to Xellas.  
  
" Now Filia, we have to discuss this backwards relationship you have with Xellos. I mean it's plainly obvious you both have feelings toward eachothers but you both are so dense and clueless to do anything." Xellas lit her cigarette stick and took a puff while staring down at Filia waiting for a response. Filia only blinked and looked down at her feet.  
  
"But..But I can't be in love with him Xellas-donno. You told me that I used to hate Xellos and we fought with one another and that really didn't get along. The fact that I am nicer to him now is because these aren't my real memories of Xellos being nice to me just a filler." Filia continued to stare at her feet, smelling the waft of smoke passing through her nostrils. Xellas gave a deep sigh.  
  
"Bull, Filia. You are just giving yourself bull. You are in love with him now and you were in love with him then but your just afraid to be hurt. So you shut off those emotions. Denying yourself. Filia you must realize Xellos loves you even though it's an emotion despised by most mazoku doesn't mean it's impossible for us to achieve. I won't lie to you if I gave him the order before or anytime to kill you he would without any thought but I know Xellos better than anyone he would regret it and be sad to kill the person no dragon he loves." Xellas puffed out more smoke looking at Filia who was still gazing at her feet. She let go of Streak a while ago but she was shacking and making a sound. Was she crying? Filia looked up tears filing her eyes.  
  
"Your wrong, Xellas-donno it can't be true." Filia was trying to wipe the tears from her eyes but it was futile more tears came anyway. 'Your wrong, Xellos could never love me. Never ever." Filia fell down onto her knees and cried more.  
  
*********************************************  
  
ohh (sniff) Fi is crying. I have somethin in my eye gotta go. 


	6. Intruders

Hehe how do you like my story so far? ^.^  
  
Filia wobbled up onto her shaking knees. Still looking down at the ground shaking her head madly. Xellas puffed another patch of smoke shaking her head at Filia. Xellas was about to say something but was interrupted by Filia's denials. "No Xellas-donno it just can't be true your Wrong! We don't love each other." Filia couldn't bear it anymore and ran out of the throne room tears slowly streaming down her face. Xellas sighed and shook her head once more watching Filia exit.  
  
"Poor kid, who knew she'd get so upset by such a feeling. No wonder I didn't fall in love with anybody it's just too complicated. (sigh) Oh well I'll try again later maybe a different approach with less tears." Xellas took another drag of smoke then her sharp ears twitched making her cough hysterically. The wolves looked up at her growling while they furiously wagged their tails. "What the hell was, that? Someone or somemazoku dare intrude on my island without my permission, great, Xellos is gone too." Xellas' eyes twitched she was getting highly annoyed and wasn't thinking straight. "That's it I'm going and I'll rip the intruders into tiny bits. Kaoru gather all adult wolf brethren and tell them to meet me outside. The hunt has started." Xellas licked her lips and cackled with a manifesting snarl that couldn't be human. The wolves clapped their teeth excited by the new hunt arising. Xellas thought to herself before she leaves she should tell Filia what's going on. 'Filia, we have some intruders. I'll deal with them so no need to worry. I'm sorry if I offended you.' Filia gave a weak 'alright' then Xellas teleported into the forest growing balls of energy forming in her palms.  
  
Filia clutched onto her violet pillow harder. Sniffling while trying to wipe the tear stains from her face. She wanted to apologize to Xellas but couldn't speak without slurring up words with crying so much. Filia sighed and thought how much she should've apologized to Xellas. She could get hurt and the last words she said to her was so rude. But Filia just couldn't without consulting what Xellas had said. Xellos was in love with her. Her, the so-called namagomi Xellos was in love with his enemy Filia UI Copt a golden dragon who he was supposed to despise. Filia smiled and blushed crimson red reminiscing the thoughts over again.  
  
"Hmm..Love. Stupid Xellos why did he have to..have to..stupid stupid fool." Filia gave herself a brief smile then fell down into the bed relaxing and slowly drifting off into sleep until her ears twitched wildly and her senses were sensing some sort of danger. She shot up from the bed and saw one of the shadows move and turn into a medium sized female wolf. The wolf ran up to Filia tugging at her shirtsleeve. Filia looked into the wolves violet eyes and saw the fear in them and knew something was wrong. Filia clenched her fists. "Let's go". They both ran out the door Filia rapidly following the wolf towards what seemed the nursery (where wolf cubs and younger wolves stay).  
  
  
  
Xellos pushed his glowing staff in the almost dead mazokus face and smiled. "Well it seems my friend. You made a terrible mistake to against Beastmaster." Xellos said while erupting into laughter casting his spell. The demon laughed with him startling Xellos. The mazoku spoke.  
  
"Fool, the trap is already set and my master sends his present to Xellas. What a fool you ar.AHHHH!" The mazoku didn't get to finish because Xellos blasted him sending him to The Sea Of Chaos. Xellos thought and clutched his chin  
  
"Present. What did he mean? Oh No!" after that Xellos quickly teleported to Wolf pack island.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Present, what present I love presents. Don't you? ^_^ 


	7. Boo-Boo

I couldn't find any presents so here's the next chpt. ^_^  
  
Xellas cackled maniacally her wolves howling with her and she crushed the enemies' neck in her jaws. (she transformed) One thing was bothering Xellas all these monsters were not even strong and really stupid to challenge her and her wolves. But all the monsters were giving her a bittersweet smile when she crumpled their lifeless bodies. Xellas turned to her wolves in frustration. "Something doesn't smell right about this. Monsters aren't known to be this stupid and throw their lives away for nothing. So what's going on. Xellos what are you doing here?" Xellas whirled around as she sensed her priest teleport to the island and found herself snout to nose with her priest.  
  
"Beastmaster I was worried I thought you could be seriously hurt after what that mazoku said." Xellos sighed in release but Xellas looked at him with shock in her eyes.  
  
"Mazoku. What did he say Xellos tell me quickly." Xellas huffed in anger waiting for Xellos' response.  
  
"He said something about a present and I thought you were at the end of your rope but I see you and the wolves can take care of yourselves. But I wonder whom was he talking about? Hmm..ahh Filia and the wolf cubs are they still inside the castle?" Xellos glared at Xellas who was slowly creeping back to the castle and Xellos poked her in the shoulder. Xellas spun around and smiled sweetly at Xellos and the now angry wolves that were glaring at her. Xellas turned chibi and got watery eyes.  
  
"Xellas made a boo-boo," and Xellas smiled up at everyone who were collapsed on the forest ground in shock. Xellos quickly regained his composure and growled.  
  
"We have to get to the castle now! We have no time to spare!" Xellos teleported along with Xellas with the wolves running violently to the castle destroying anything in their way.  
  
  
  
(A/N This is what was happening to Filia at the time so Xellos and Xellas aren't slow at teleporting. Thank you for your time)  
  
Filia and the wolf came to the nursery doors and heard laughing and whimpering coming from the room. Filia jumped and kicked the doors open looking for the intruder. It was a mazoku and apparently not a friendly one because he blasting away at Xellas' wolves and they were so young they couldn't defend themselves. The mazoku wasn't paying much attention to Filia and had something under his foot. It was Streak. Filia couldn't take it anymore and spoke, startling the intruder.  
  
"Just hold it right their pal. Get your stinken foot off of Streak."Filia snarled trying to look as dangerous as possible. The mazoku snorted. He actually listened to her command though and turned toward her a cruel smile forming at his lip.  
  
"Oh so Beastmaster and Xellos are not only taking care of this disgusting mutts but also a dragon and a golden dragon none the less. Oh well not my concern. All I have to do is deliver my present to Xellas from my master which is destroy these young wolves and hang their rotting bodies in the throne room. Nice gift huh dragongirl. Now why don't you just run away and let me deliver this gift." The mazoku snarled and turned his back to only feel something smash into his back. It was a chair. Out of annoyance Filia threw a chair at his back. The mazoku turned around and started to scream at Filia. "What the hell was that for you idiot." The mazoku screamed. Filia huffed.  
  
"You've got some nerve to show up in here and turn your back on enemy. I'm not the idiot you are don't think I'll just watch while you destroy these wolves." Filia shouted back. The mazoku laughed and rubbed his back.  
  
"Your right, it looks like I have to finish you off you loud-mouthed dragongirl. Prepare yourself because I'll show no mercy." The mazoku grinned in anticipation. Filia gave him a bittersweet grin as well but then a thought struck. 'How in the hell am I supposed to fight this guy. I cant remember any of those holy spells Xellos talked about since he didn't know how to do holy spells he couldn't teach them again to me. Then I don't stand a chance against...oh crap'. Filia sighed as she watched the mazoku get into a fighting position. While Filia thought about the situation more. 'Well I guess I have to wing it. (pause) I am so going to die'. The mazoku smiled again. "Are you ready little dragongirl?" Filia gave a nod. The mazoku cracked his knuckles. "Go!"  
  
******************************************************  
  
Ooh a fight can Filia remember the holy spells in time? 


	8. Memories

Fight like you want to win Fi-cahn. ^_^  
  
The mazoku launched himself at Filia who just in time evaded him. The mazoku decided to try a different approach and green balls of energy formed at his hand and he started shooting them towards Filia. Filia dodged the best she could to stay away from the cubs trying to get them from coming between the blasts. But for Filia to dodge accurately she had to go closer to the wolves but didn't. So she ended up getting hit a few times. The mazoku laughed. "So is this all ya got. You talked pretty big but this no fight if you keep dodging. Well it's time to finish this." The mazoku launched itself once more at Filia this time she couldn't dodge his attack. He grabbed Filia by the neck and roughly pushed her against the wall, squeezing her neck while pushing something sharp through her stomach. Filia screamed as her blood flowed down her shirt ad stained the mazokus black boots red. "Ah dragon blood is always the prettiest an best to drink." The mazoku wiped his finger against Filia's wound and then brought it up to his mouth and licked it clean. Grinning at her while she tried to struggle out of his grasp around her neck. He looked at her with evil eyes and grinned. "Want a taste little dragongirl." The mazoku laughed. Filia tried to shove him away but failed.  
  
"You sick bastard." Filia moaned as he squeezed tighter. But then she heard a growling noise and saw Streak trying to pull him off of her by gnawing at his shirt being helped by other wolves. The mazoku growled.  
  
"Looks like your pretty popular dragongirl. However these wolves should know their place." The mazoku blasted them away sending streams of blood splattering on his and Filia's face. Filia gasped and started blinking. All she could see was red. Filia's shoulder slooped and she hung down her head her bangs creating a shadow over her eyes. "Oh your dead already. No fun. Wait a minute what are you saying?" The mazoku released hold on Filia backing up from her feeling tremendous power engulfing her. Her eyes where still being shadowed and her wound was spilling more blood as she chanted her spell. The mazoku backed up even farther not being able to understand what she was saying. Filia looked up at him her eyes blue yet in some sort of a trance. The wolf's blood still on her face making her looks more dangerous. She held her hands up in the air still murmuring the spell. The mazoku could not move because he was paralysed with fear. He saw the blood seeping through her spill out more and felt the climax of her incantation approaching. "This can't be happening. Hey dragon girl we can make a deal. I'm sorry for hurting the wolfs.' The mazoku stuttered as he saw her empty blue eyes. He saw her frown.  
  
"Now you die! CRIMSON CHAOS!" A large ball of red energy went straight toward the mazoku and destroyed him but didn't hit the wolves that were behind him because Filia controlled the spell quite good. Filia's head was swimming as she saw the mazoku destroyed and some of the wolves slowly approach her. She heard footsteps and the door swing open to see Xellos, Xellas and the others wolves come toward her as she collapsed. The only word that left her mouth was "Xellos". Then she blacked out.  
  
Xellos brought Filia to his room and bandaged her up. She was unconscious for 2 days. Xellos looked down at her pale face and sighed. He griped onto her delicate hands and brought it to his lips and he kissed her palm gently and held it. He looked at her with sad eyes. "Filia you have to wake up. I just don't know what would happen if you died. I lo..lo. Care for you. No love you too much for you to go. So you can't leave if you do I'll never forgive. Never." Filia didn't move but Xellos leaned forward and brought his lips down to hers and kissed her and murmured "stupid selfish dragon" and too his amazement he heard her murmur something " dumb jerk namagomi mazoku". Xellos stopped kissing her and she shot up out of bed tail emerging from underneath the sheets she snarled. "Filia your awake and you have your memory." Xellos smiled and hugged her. Filia pushed him away.  
  
'Yes. I got my memory back. Now would ya quite squeezing me." Filia smiled at him and he smiled back giving her another kiss. "What was that for." Filia blushed. Xellos smiled down at her and wagged his finger.  
  
"Sore wa himtsu desu. But Filia I meant it. What I want to know is do you feel the same way about me?" Filia leaned close and kissed him.  
  
"Does that answer your question? You namagomi idiot." Filia beamed up at him and Xellos sighed.  
  
"Well everyone is glad you're up and about and send regards. Don't worry Streak is fine and hopes to see you again. Don't worry I'll escort you home. Just sleep." Xellos placed his hand on her forward and Filia fell instantly into a cute little sleeping dragon beauty. Xellos bent down and picked her up and teleported.  
  
It was very interesting when Jillas, Val and Gravos saw Filia sleeping away in her bed when they got back home. They were still tears-stained and with all the crying they woke Filia up and she started pummelling them with her mace. They asked her all sorts of question like for one "How did you escape" and all she would reply was "Sore wa Himitsu Desu" and winked at them while she ran out the door and a smile creeping upon her face.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Hmm I am done my story. What will I do next (thinks) I know do you? ~_^ 


End file.
